Misfits (Seasons) Deaths
Features deaths of characters from Misfits. Each section is a season in which the character died in. Misfits:Series 1 Episode One Episode Two Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Misfits:Series 2 Episode One Episode Two Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Episode Seven Misfits:Series 3 Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Erazer Episode Seven Episode Eight Misfits:Series 4 Episode One Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Episode Eight Misfits:Series 5 Episode One Episode Three Episode Five Episode Six Episode Seven Episode Eight Trivia *This is the second time where a death list consists of a episode from a TV show. The first was Pelts Deaths. *This is the first time where a death list consists of a TV show with full episodes. *''Season 2, Episode 7'' is a Christmas special. *In Episode 1, Season 1, a probation worker name Tony, who was affected by the storm, went on a killing spree. **Gary was hacked apart with an axe, the gang later found his body stuffed in a locker. **Kelly was killed with a metal pipe. ***Curtis, who was affected by the storm, turns back time, preventing it from happening. **In self-defense, Kelly hits Tony over the head with a paint can then stomps on his head several times after he recovered. *In Episode 2, Season 1, Nathan meets a girl name Ruth, who turns out to be 82 years old due to the storm, after they had sex. He later found her dead in her sleep. *In Episode 4, Season 1, Curtis creates alternate timelines which leads to unwanted results. **The first is where the drug deal went bad, resulting the dealer, Danny, to accidentally stab Sam. **The second is where Curtis getting caught but resulted in finding the misfits, minus Nathan, murdered by Tony. **This lead to Curtis taking the entire cocaine from Sam and getting caught with a little, just like earlier, to prevent the gang, minus Gary, getting killed. *In Episode 5, Season 1, Simon throws Sally, Tony's fiancée, against the protruding door handle, hitting her head, to prevent her from getting his phone. *In Episode 6, Season 1, a virtue girl name Rachel, who's taken control of people with her suggestions, leads to her own fate, including Nathan's. **Rachael was pushed off the rooftop of the community center when she found out the gun, Nathan had, was a water pistol. ***Her death lifted the influence of her power. **Nathan was at the edge of the roof, Simon tried to save but fails, leading him to be impaled on a metal fence. ***His death was undone because he's revealed to be immortal. *In Episode 1, Season 2, a shape-shifter name Lucy causes trouble for Simon and his friends. **When they thought Shaun, the new probation worker, was Lucy, they brutally beat him to death, but it wasn't her. ***Curtis turns back time, preventing his death from happening. **When Nathan finds out that Simon is Lucy, she impaled him on a pipe. ***He was later resurrected. *In Episode 2, Season 2, Nathan's half-brother, Jamie, gave ecstasy to Lily which reversed her power, causing her to set the car on fire and they both get caught in the explosion. *In Episode 4, Season 2, Tim, who views everything as video game, causes a series of deaths. **He shot Ollie in the head with a handgun. ***His heart was later donated to Nikki who acquired his power to teleport. **He run over a old lady. **Superhoodie, who is revealed to be Simon from the future, gets in the way between him and Alisha, causing to get shot in the chest. *In Episode 5, Season 2, a man is hunted by the law while Simon's lover, Jessica, is suspected of killing boys which turns out to be her father, Dave. **Nathan was brutally beaten to death for pepping on Jessica who was changing clothes. ***He was later revived. **A boy name Chris got his throat slit who tried to come on to her and calling her a prick-tease. **Dave stabs a party guest name Matt. ***However, he was after Simon because those two were wearing the same costume. **Bruno, almost killed a policeman, was shot in the chest by another policeman. ***It turns out he is a real gorilla who was affected by the storm so he could meets girl and Kelly was worth it. *In Episode 6, Season 2, Brian, who has the power to manipulate diary products, goes on a rampage due to the misfits getting famous as well. **Charlotte, Brian's lover, was killed when yogurt was manipulated into her throat because she wasn't interested in him anymore. **Daisy, who has the power to heal, had yogurt manipulated into her throat and was impaled on her humanitarian award. **Laura, the agent, had cheese clogged up her arteries due to finding Brian's power was stupid and abandoned him because of it. **Due to him being immortal, Nathan shots himself in the head with gun in Oops, there goes my brains!. **Brian drowned Kelly with milk. **Due to being immortal, Brian wraps the mozzarella around Nathan's central cortex, making him permanently brain-damaged. **Nikki, accidentally, teleports to where Brian is keeping Alisha, but was found dead by being choked with mozzarella. **Alisha, who was kidnapped by Brian, was found dead from being choked to death with mozzarella. **Due to being lactose intolerant, Brian attempted to stab Curtis, but Simon got in the way due to being invisible. **When Simon told Curtis that everyone is dead, he rewinds time and prevents Brian from going public with his power. *In Episode 7, Season 2, Elliot, who is angered of people's lack of belief, acquires powers from a power dealer name Seth, and makes people believe he's Jesus Christ. **One of his followers, Luke, shots Nikki in the chest. **To prevent the gang from stealing his locker full of money, he used too much power in retaliation and locker hits his head. *In Episode 1, Season 3, Rudy's emotional copy, Rudy Two, causes tension between a girl Rudy's dating and another who the copy bonds with. **Tanya used her power to immobilize Rudy and Charlie, and stabs her with a kitchen knife then places in Rudy's hand to make it look he kill her. **As Tanya begins to push Rudy's chair, he quickly kicks her in the head, causing to tumble back, tripping over Charlie's body and bashing her head on the floor. *In Episode 2, Season 3, Seth mentioned that her ex-girlfriend, Shannon, died from drug overdose because he gave her some. *In Episode 3, Season 3, Peter draws the outcome of Simon killing him to realize his destiny and make the person he was supposed to be. *In Episode 4, Season 3, Friedrich Hirsch, a 76 year old Jewish man who was a WWII survivor, bought Curtis' power to kill Hitler, only to have Nazis won the war. **Peter, who was originally killed by Simon, was shot to death from escaping to keep Captain Smith from getting his power. **Gary, who was originally kill by Tony, was frozen to death when Captain Smith made Seth give him Lily's. **During to rescue Seth, Kelly shot four Nazi soldiers with silence pistols. **When Captain Smith asked Simon to shoot Friedrich, he shot him himself. **When threatened to shoot everyone, Seth gave Curtis' his old power and Smith and shot him to death. **When breaking in the community center, Kelly shot three Nazi soldiers. **When cornered, Simon, Alisha and Kelly fight to survive, by getting three more Nazi soldiers getting killed. **Shaun, who was shot by Kelly earlier, dies from severe loss of blood. **Seth was shot and dying from blood loss. **Before dying, Seth gave Kelly the power, Friedrich once had, to undo the effects of the alternate timeline. In the end, Seth took the power and gave it to his pet iguana, Iggy, to keep it safe. *In Episode 5, Season 3, a coma patient, name Jen, swaps bodies with Kelly which causes the fate of the probation worker and herself. **When Shaun thinks Jen is Kelly, he tries to stop her but she stabs him with a screwdriver. **Seth convinces her to go back to her body and Dom switches off the life support machine. *In Episode 7, Season 3, the new power Seth gave to Curtis has disastrous results when he resurrect Shannon back from the dead. **Curtis brings back a cat, named Mr.Miggles, who was run over by a car. **Curtis returns to Maggie to give her Victoria sponge cake tin back only to find her dead with Mr.Miggles eating a bit of her face. **When Maggie was turned into a zombie, she attempted to kill Rudy but Curtis managed to drive a hammer into her head. **In order to keep herself from eating Seth, Shannon has been eating his pet iguana, Iggy, to sustain herself. **Desperate to sustain herself, Shannon bitten Seth's neighbor, Jack, leading him to becoming a zombie. **When hiding out in his neighbor's apartment, Jack lunges at Seth but Shannon bludgeoned him with an iron. **Mr.Miggles escapes from the cage and infects some cheerleaders in the community center. **One of the cheerleaders attempted to bite Rudy but Curtis hits her in the head then Rudy hits her face with baseball bats. **Another cheerleader, name Stacie, was chased and bitten by some zombie cheerleaders. **Another zombie cheerleader was killed with baseball bats by Kelly and Seth. **Stacie, who is now a zombie, was bludgeoned to death by Alisha. **When Rudy was hiding from two zombie cheerleaders, Simon, Kelly and Curtis beaten them to death with three baseball bats and a hammer. **Laura, the new probation worker, died shortly after a zombie cheerleader bites her. **The last zombie cheerleader was beaten by the entire Misfits gang. **Shannon confronts Kelly of taking Seth away from her but Seth tells her he's not interested in her anymore, which results her charging at him and Seth kills her with a shovel. **Rudy, who draw the shortest straw, kills Laura with a baseball bat after she awakens. **In the end, when they forgot about Mr.Miggles, they ran back after him. It's revealed on Twitter that Kelly killed him. *In Episode 8, Season 3, a medium's power to bring back the spirits to finish their business leads to Alisha's fate and Simon's destiny. **When Rachel's spirit was brought back, she slits Alisha's throat with a box cutter, which makes her spirit move on. **To fulfill his destiny, Simon went back in time, like his future self did, where, sometime later, ended up getting shot by Tim. Category:Death Lists Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery Victims Identities Series 1 One GaryS1E1.jpg|Gary KellyATS1E1.jpg|Kelly Bailey TonyS1E1.jpg|Tony Morecombe Two RuthS1E1.jpg|Ruth Four SamS1E4.jpg|Samantha "Sam" KellySimonS1E4.jpg|Kelly Bailey, Simon Bellamy GaryAlishaS1E4.jpg|Gary, Alisha Daniels Five SallyS1E5.jpg|Sally Six RachelS1E6.jpg|Rachel Leyton NathanS1E6.jpg|Nathan Young Series 2 One ShaunS2E1.jpg|Shaun Merton NathanS2E1.jpg|Nathan Young Two JamieLillyS2E2.jpg|Jamie, Lily Four OllieS2E4.jpg|Ollie Smiley OldLadyS2E4.jpg|Old Lady Superhoodiedeath.jpg|Superhoodie/Simon Bellamy Five NathanS2E5.jpg|Nathan Young ChrisS2E5.jpg|Chris MattS2E5.jpg|Matt BrunoS2E5.jpg|Bruno Six CharlotteS2E6.jpg|Charlotte DaisyS2E6.jpg|Daisy LauraS2E6.jpg|Laura Banley NathanS2E6.jpg|Nathan Young KellyS2E6.jpg|Kelly Bailey NikkiS2E6.jpg|Nikki AlishaS2E6.jpg|Alisha Daniels SimonS2E6.jpg|Simon Bellamy Seven NikkiS2E7.jpg|Nikki ElliotS2E7.jpg|Elliot Series 3 One CharlieS3E1.jpg|Charlie TanyaS3E1.jpg|Tanya Two ShannonS3E2.jpg|Shannon Speers Three PeterS3E3.jpg|Peter Four PeterS3E4.jpg|Peter GaryS3E4.jpg|Gary NaziSoldier1.0S3E4.jpg|Nazi Soldier NaziSoldier2.0S3E4.jpg|Nazi Soldier NaziSoldier3.0S3E4.jpg|Nazi Soldier NaziSoldier4.0S3E4.jpg|Nazi Soldier FriedrichS3E4.jpg|Friedrich Hirsch CurtisS3E4.jpg|Curtis Donovan NaziSoldiers5&6.0S3E4.jpg|2 Nazi Soldiers NaziSoldier7.0S3E4.jpg|Nazi Soldier NaziSoldier8.0S3E4.jpg|Nazi Soldier ShaunS3E4.jpg|Shaun Merton SethS3E4.jpg|Seth Five ShaunS3E5.jpg|Shaun Merton JenS3E5.jpg|Jen Seven MrMigglesS3E7.jpg|Mr.Miggles MaggieS3E7.jpg|Maggie ZombieMaggieS3E7.jpg|Zombie Maggie IggyS3E7.jpg|Iggy JackS3E7.jpg|Jack ZombieJackS3E7.jpg|Zombie Jack Cheerleader1.0S3E7.jpg|Cheerleader Cheerleader2.0S3E7.jpg|Cheerleader ZombieCheerleader2.0S3E7.jpg|Zombie Cheerleader StaciS3E7.jpg|Stacie ZombieCheerleader3.0S3E7.jpg|Zombie Cheerleader ZombieStaciS3E7.jpg|Zombie Stacie ZombieCheerleader4&5.0S3E7.jpg|2 Zombie Cheerleaders LauraS3E7.jpg|Laura ZombieCheerleader6.0S3E7.jpg|Zombie Cheerleader ZombieShannonS3E7.jpg|Zombie Shannon Speers ZombieLauraS3E7.jpg|Zombie Laura Eight AlishaS3E7.jpg|Alisha Daniels Series 4 One MichaelsPartnerS4E1.jpg|Michael's Partner MichaelS4E1.jpg|Michael Three PsychoRudyS4E3.jpg|Psycho Rudy Four JakeS4E4.jpg|Jake ZombieJakeS4E4.jpg|Zombie Jake CurtisS4E4.jpg|Curtis Donovan PuppyS4E4.jpg|Puppy HamsterS4E4.jpg|Hamster PeteS4E4.jpg|Pete DebbieLolaS4E4.jpg|Debby/Lola ZombieDebbieLolaS4E4.jpg|Zombie Debby/Lola ZombieCurtisS4E4.jpg|Zombie Curtis Donovan Five DanS4E5.jpg|Dan Six KatieS4E6.jpg|Katie WhiteRabbitS4E6.jpg|The White Rabbit Eight NadineS4E8.jpg|Nadine FHAS4E8.jpg|Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Series 5 One KeithS5E1.jpg|Keith Three RobS5E3.jpg|Rob ScaryS5E3.jpg|Scary Six BenS5E6.jpg|Ben LucasS5E6.jpg|Lucas Seven TimS5E7.jpg|Tim MarkS5E7.jpg|Mark SarahS5E7.jpg|Sarah Eight LitteringManS5E8.jpg|Littering Man SamS5E8.jpg|Sam KarenS5E8.jpg|Karen RudyS5E8.jpg|Rudy Wade/Rudy Two HelenS5E8.jpg|Helen JessS5E8.jpg|Jess LukeS5E8.jpg|Luke Category:Death Lists Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery